La Carta
by Light Angel NF
Summary: Te aconsejo algo…. vive, vive como si no hubiera mañana , vive cada minuto como si fuera el ultimo, cuando una persona te diga que te ama regresa a verla y dile que tú también la amas, cuando te ofrezcan un abrazo nunca lo rechaces, cuando te ofendan perdona aunque no te sea fácil, y lo último que te diré es que seas feliz.


hola!

_No nos pertenece Twilight y menos sus personajes_

* * *

**POV EDWARD **

Me levante con una extraña sensación, baje a desayunar y mi madre me pidió que saliera a recoger el correo del buzón, al regresar iba revisando las cartas cuando encontré un sobre que me llamo la atención mire al reverso donde decía:

**PARA EDWARD **

**DE BELLA**

Era extraño ya que yo nunca pude llevarme bien con ella, ya que siempre a sido la niña mimada del colegio que siempre tenía lo que ella quería y nunca se preocupaba de nadie más que no fuera ella misma. Abrí el sobre con algo de desprecio y comencé a leer la carta que había dentro.

_Edward_

_Te escribo esta carta porque quiero explicarte varias cosas yo sé que me eh portado muy mal contigo desde que nos conocimos pero mira, yo solía tenía una vida, solía salir a divertirme, tenía sueños y anhelos pero todo se fue cuando me entere que tenía esta enfermedad, mi vida se fue al tarro de basura, antes estaba tan segura de mi futuro lo tenía todo planificado y ahora no estoy ni segura que mañana seguiré respirando…. Tú crees que tienes el poder de toda tu vida y yo también solía pensar lo mismo, solía pensar que yo podía hacer todo y que nada ni nadie me derrumbaría mis sueños, que yo era dueña de mi propio destino pero ya ves que me equivoque ahora solo tengo que confiar en lo que Dios quiere para mí. Sabes al principio no quería que nadie se enterara de esto porque me empezarían a ver como lo hacen ahora con lastima como pensando "pobre chica, tenía todo para triunfar", me enoja tanto que me vean así y sé que piensan así hasta he llegado a escuchar lo que murmuran sobre mí; Te estoy contando todo esto porque me enoja tu actitud me miras con tanto odio y resentimiento con tanta envidia y yo me pregunto envidio de ¿Qué? ¿Tú quieres tener mi vida?. Si me dices que si en verdad creeré que te has vuelto loco, tú no sabes lo que es sentirse enferma todo el tiempo, no sabes lo que es no poder ver al mundo desde la misma perspectiva de antes, aunque lo intentes, no sabes lo que es ver como todos tus sueños se salen por la puerta y tu estas tan cansada que no puedes correr hacia ellos para que no se vayan, todas las noches cuando sé que todos están dormidos y no me podrán escuchar me arrodillo en el piso frente al crucifijo de mi cuarto y le pregunto a Dios el ¿Por qué a mí?, que le he hecho yo para que me hiciera esto a mí y lloro, lloro por todos mis sueños rotos, lloro por mi madre, lloro por mi familia, lloro por mi mejor amiga, lloro por el dolor que siento, lloro por la vida que perdí sin ni siquiera empezarla a vivir, lloro por las cossa que no podre ver, lloro por no saber que me traerá mañana, lloro por la familia que nunca podre tener, lloro de dolor, de tristeza, de soledad. _

_Ayer fue mi visita al doctor en la cual me comunico que mi estado a estado empeorando, mi enfermedad está actuando rápido en mi interior y que si no encontramos donante pronto moriré en un tiempo alrededor de cuatro meses, al salir mi madre se fue a sentar a una banca del hospital y lloro, yo solo me quede ahí parada viendo como mi madre se desmoronaba delante de mis ojos y yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, al rato separo y me llevo de regreso al auto para ir a casa, en el camino solo miraba por la ventana mientras lloraba, regresaba a ver a mi madre la cual todavía seguía llorando, al verla tan triste, tan vulnerable, tan ..… me hacía sentir tan culpable, esta enfermedad no solo me estaba matando a mi sino también a toda mi familia. Al llegar a casa todos estaban en la sala esperándonos, al entrar y vernos con la cara llena de lágrimas sabía que no eran buenas noticias, mi padre se paró y me abrazo mientras lloraba y me susurraba al odio frases como "vas a estar bien" " yo no dejare que te aparten de mi" "vamos a salir de esta", después de un momento todos nos sentamos, regrese a ver a mi madre esperando que ella comenzara a contarles pero la vi con la cabeza agachada y su cara llena de lágrimas otra vez, sabía que no iba a hablar así que comencé a contarles todo lo que el doctor nos comunicó, mientras les contaba sus caras iban cambiando hasta quedar en una de completo dolor, mi hermano mayor lloraba mientras regresaba a ver hacia el cielo ylágrimas caían por su cara, meneaba la cabeza a cada lado y sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer yo también lo había hecho muchas veces atrás, estaba pidiendo una respuesta a la pregunta que ha estado rondando por la cabeza de todos hace ya muchos meses atrás ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?, mis otros hermanos lloraban silenciosamente, mi padre abrazaba a mi madre._

_Bueno sé que esta va a ser la única y última vez que hable contigo, en serio quiero que tengas una vida muy buena, la vida que yo nunca podre tener, la vida que me arrebataron, te he contado todo esto porque quiero que entiendas que yo no guardo rencor hacia ti y no quiero que lo guardes en contra de mí, te aconsejoalgo…. vive, vive como si no hubiera mañana , vive cada minuto como si fuera el ultimo, cuando una persona te diga que te ama regresa a verla y dile que tú también la amas, cuando te ofrezcan un abrazo nunca lo rechaces, cuando te ofendan perdona aunque no te sea fácil, y lo último que te diré es que seas feliz._

Baje la carta despacio, ella iba a morir y no pude evitar sentir pena por ella pues todo su dinero no iba a poder curarla y hacerla feliz, una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla y cayó sobre la carta.

La envolví de nuevo y la puse en el sobre, entre a mi casa para comenzar a vivir como ella me deseo.

* * *

es nuestro primer one shot digannos si les gusto con un review Fer y Naty :)


End file.
